muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SchfiftyThree
Talk page discussions Hi, Matt! Just a tip, remember that unlike Wikipedia, our new talk page items are added to the *top* so whatever is at the bottom is the oldest. Thus you ignored material on Talk:Bob and assumed that "Johnson" is made up (and which made your "see talk page" explanation for your change even odder). Hey, it happens, but please keep this in mind in the future before you make that kind of change (also in general, checking dates on comments you're replying to doesn't hurt either, as far as indicating whether this is an old issue which was resolved elsewhere on the page or in a general discussion and so on). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) :Okay, thanks! I wasn't aware of that before you left this message, so I will work on it. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 18:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Recording episodes Hey, I saw the note you left on MuppetVJ's talk page. Until he contacts you back, here's the way I do it: I posses a DVD/VCR player that can transfer material from tape to DVD and vice versa. Then, I take screenshots from my computer screen. So, if you can find one, then you can take images of the street scenes from your collection. - Oscarfan 02:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try that. Are these machines available on eBay or Amazon? I don't know if I have one in my place. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 02:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe. I wouldn't recommend the one I have (Zenith XBR716), cause it is in desperate need of repair and the problems I have seem to be the same with everyone else who owns it. - Oscarfan 02:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been busy lately, but the way I make screen shots of any video is: :::1) Record the episode from VHS (or DVR) to DVD-R disc (or DVD-RW disc), finalize disc (or have someone else do it and send it to me in a trade) :::2) Import the episode from the DVD into the computer, or play in computer's DVD player :::3) Use software to play episode while writing description and make screen shots at the right moments :::4) Delete episode from computer once guide is done :::This is a more advanced method than what Oscarfan does, because it's capturing the image directly from the MPEG video file, rather than from a computer screen showing it. Still, he (and anyone else) can also do it this way if a video file of the episode is accessible on one's harddrive. The extension of the file may depend on the compatibility of the user's OS. --MuppetVJ 05:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks a bunch! Sorry for the late response. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 03:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) SS Episode Guides Hi, Matt! I saw the conversation you had with Oscarfan about the Sesame episode guides. You said that you weren't sure about adding the street scenes for the episodes, because you mostly remember the segments. Are you using your memories to write about these episodes, instead of videotapes? -- Danny (talk) 02:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello! I do not think I'll use my memory to edit/create the different SS episodes because I may be incorrect about some of the segments. However, I sometimes watch different cartoons and films from Sesame Street on YouTube and it makes me remember what episode it may have been a part of. I'll watch the different tapes I have to prove those memories and include the correct information. I hope this is okay enough.. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 16:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would be great! I don't want to discourage you from adding to the episode pages. It's just that memories can be tricky, especially for something like Sesame Street -- the episodes you're talking about are ten years old, and Sesame episodes repeat a lot of elements, so it's easy to confuse them. Memories are never quite as reliable as we think -- I'm always looking at a tape and realizing that I'd remembered something wrong. So if you've got tapes, then that should be the backup for your additions. I'm really glad you're adding stuff! -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi! Just so you know, Template:Performer is our catch all, whenever there's a single person playing the role. It doesn't matter whether it's a puppet, a cartoon, a voice on a record, or a live actor. Template:Performer-voice is saved for puppet situations, where the voice actor is credited but the puppeteer is either unknown or inconsistent (see Little Chrissy). Just to explain since it may not be immediately obvious by now. Thanks and keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know; I had a feeling that I would be told about this. I changed the template for the MB characters because, having them being voiced for many events and situations, they were puppets at some time and have been 'physically' performed, like on Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Live!. Yes, of course, the people who were inside the costumes might be unknown. And, because the voice actors provided the voices for those characters, that's why I changed the template. I almost have a feeling that you're right... [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 16:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just saw the Vocal Credits section myself, so I can assume that I was incorrect about the templates. Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 16:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) contributions Hi. You don't have to actually use the contribs template for userpages on this wiki anymore since we have a bot doing it. I thought you were asking about another wiki. —Scott (talk) 00:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :No, it's on this wiki. Whenever there's a newbie here who doesn't have a userpage, I see someone creating the page with that text. I thought that there was a template shortcut for adding it. So can I just add the text in manually whenever there's a new user? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 01:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but that's no longer necessary. Take a look at Current Events; we now have a bot to do that. —Scott (talk) 01:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I already saw that, thank you very much! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 01:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) WLIIA Hi, Matt. Thanks for starting a page for Whose Line Is It Anyway?! If you could add examples of how and when the Muppets have been mentioned, we should really have that to support keeping the article on the wiki. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:21, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! And I found all of the connections for the celebrities on this site. I might not be able to list all of the Muppet references in the time coming, but you might find some there. Matt H. (talk) 02:26, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you get a chance, adding one or two would help; you don't have to worry about getting all of them in the first go. These pages can start small and be added to as time allows, but it would be nice to have something specific to point out. When I first saw the page, it just looked like a connection list and I wondered why it had its own page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll gradually get most of the Muppet references from the show in. While I was working on the article, I thought that because there were so many, I could hardly do it; but eventually, I'll get it in hand. Matt H. (talk) 02:46, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Matt -- Just a note about talk pages. When you get a talk page message, you should reply on the same page, so we can keep the whole conversation together. On Wikipedia, people reply on different pages, but we do it differently here. This is a much smaller wiki, so we can see the replies on Recent changes. I just wanted you to know. Thanks for your edits! -- Danny (talk) 12:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) * No problem. I think I now know that I should keep the conversation going on my user discussion page. I also read the warning at the top of Scarecroe's talk page. I sometimes replied on my talk page on the main Wikipedia, but I'll have to start doing it here more often. I'm also a recent changes patroller on the main Wikipedia, just to let you know! I'm on the watch-out for vandals there. -- Matt H. 22:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Sources Regarding your recent edit summary for a Muppet Babies episode, sources are always good to provide, but they're not to make admins happy. Any responsible contributor will encourage you to provide sources when at all possible, for the reliability of the content on the wiki. If someone is badgering you for a source, it's because the information is a potentially confusing addition for other readers. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 03:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Now I realise that providing verifiable sources really don't need to make the administrators happy. All I can say is, thanks for the comment on my talk page. I've even seen the whole episode and that's what the stunt is actually called. I also think that episode is one of the most popular episodes of the 2nd season of that cartoon. And it looks like I've been contributing on the wiki relating to the show. Maybe you think, "Why does he mostly edit on this wiki relating to that specific show?" I know, and I've done it on the main Wikipedia, too. Anyways, thanks. -- Matt H. 04:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::One more thing. I made a contribution on the Wikipedia article "1984 in television". Did Muppet Babies actually air on 15 September on CBS that year? It currently says that the cartoon went onto the Saturday morning line-up on 13 October, the airdate of Scooter's Hidden Talent, but you can tell me if it actually aired on 15 September 1984. -- Matt H. 04:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Images Hi. The image you keep adding to Episode 211: The Muppet Museum of Art is not actually from that episode at all. It's from Episode 108: What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?. I know, I uploaded it, and I also have episode 211 (I'll get a proper screengrab for it later). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey Andrew, I thought that the screenshot would be from the actual episode, and so I mistakenly (I think it's that word) put it on there. I haven't seen the ep before, but I probably should've payed attention more. Plus you might have seen the whole thing. I'm a little new-time here, but not on the main site. I don't do a lot of image adding by the way, and I should learn more about that. -- Matt H. 03:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Muppet Babies dates Hi there -- You changed the dates on three Muppet Babies episode pages, with the edit summaries "I believe this aired Sept. 28" and "Among the sources I've looked up, some say it aired on October 5, 1985." What are the sources that you're using? It's important when you add or change information on the wiki that you're clear about where your information is coming from. Your own belief or memory isn't necessarily a good source. If you're seeing different sources with different dates, then we should look at those sources, and figure out which is the most reliable. I'm going to revert your changes for now -- you can post about your sources here, or on the talk pages for the episodes. -- Danny (talk) 20:10, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! My name's Scott, I'm one of the hosts here. You're welcome to add your first name to your user page to help others in the get to know you better. Please check out our to familiarize yourself with the wiki, and let me know if you have any questions. One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 00:05, 11 September 2007 (UTC)